Heartbeat
by Alicia Peach Kim
Summary: "Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahukan mu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.." . " Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.." KAISOO, OFFICIAL PAIR, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : Heartbeat **( Prolog )**

Cast : KaiSoo and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Drama, DLL

Lenght : Chapter

.

.

**WARNING! YAOI, BL, AU, TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD TIDAK SESUAI, ANEH, ABAL, GAJE DLL**

.

.

.

Summary: _Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. _

_Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahukan mu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. _

_Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.. " _**Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

************************************************************************** Virus Present *******************************************************************************

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

"_ Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sesudah pulang sekolah, jadi tunggu aku nde, di belakang sekolah~"_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tantengah tersenyum. Matanya tak sekalipun berpindah arah dari secarik kertas kecil tersebut.

Sekilas tak ada yang menarik dari kertas tersebut, tapi baginya itu sangat berharga.

" _Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo sunbae." _

Iamenuliskan kata tersebut, melipat kertasnya dengan rapih, lalu , menaruhnya di loker seorang pemuda yang _**sangat**_ ia cintai.

Suasana di kelas itu sungguh sepi, hanya ada suara decitan antara kapur dan papan tulis.

Kai –pemuda tan tadi- Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Sesekali menguap dan melirik ke arah jam.

Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan sudah menunjukan pukul 15.53 tinggal tujuh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi,dan yeah dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah saat Kim songsaemnim menatap ke arahnya,_"Kumohon Tuhan, bantu aku hari ini ~"_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berdiri mematung di depan lokernya, sebuah surat? Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ia bergegas membereskan barang bawaannya dalam loker tersebut, menaruh kertas kecil tersebut ke dalam kantungnya dengan cepat.

Kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Tanpa ia sadar kertas tadi terhempas keluar, dan terselipdi atas loker tersebut.

Kai terduduk di bawah pepohonan rindang, rambut hitam kelamnya melambai – lambai karena terpaan angin.

Tubuhnya terasa membeku karena suhu udara yang mulai menurun.

.

.

.

.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya membuka mata. Kai tersenyum, ia menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Menyuruh kyungsoo untuk duduk di dekatnya.

.

.

Hening..

Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo dengan lembut, menaruh jemari – jemari halus itu di dada kiri pemuda tan itu.

Wajah lelaki bermata bulat itu sontak memerah, sebuah organ di dalam sana bekerja sangat kencang, berpacu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, tanpa sengaja bibirnya bergesekkan dengan bibir Kai.

_"kau tahu, di sini di dalam hati ini..selaluterjadi guncangan hebat di sini, saat aku berada di dekatmu,dan saat kaupergi,ia berdetak sangat pelan dan lambat, dan seolah ingin berhenti."_

Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

_"Rasakan detak jantung ini, maka kau akan mengetahui apa yang akan aku katakan padamu. Sampai bertemu lagi.." _

Kai melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Termenung dengan apa kata – kata Kai yang barusan pemuda itu kembali merona saat membayangkan bibirnya tadi menyentuh bibir Kai.

Dingin tetapi, begitu lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrttt.. Drrrrtt..

Getaran di saku celana Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

-Sebuah pesan,

.

.

tertera nama ' Suho ' di sana. Ia mendengus kesal, mengapa orang itu tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

_**"**__**Aku tahu kau tadi sedang bersama siapa Adik manisku~ Lihat saja. "**_

Pemuda innocent itu mencengkram smartphonenya. Ada yang akan terjadi pada Kai** -nya**-**. **

Perasaan takut langsung menyelubungi benaknya.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan di aula sekolahnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, Napasnya tersengal, dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

Entah mengapa kakinya terasa seperti tak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya. Ia menyender sebentar di depan lokernya.

Perlahan detakan itu melambat, melambat, dan melambat.

Ia menggeleng frustasi, jangan sampai ia kambuh di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Plakk! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey, cacat! " Kai menoleh, menatap bingung ke arah sepuluh lelaki di depannya.

Kai mendelik tajam. "Yak, jangan melihat kami seperti itu cacat! "

Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut mengangkat kerah seragam Kai.

" Benda apa ini? " Tanya Kris –Pemuda blonde tadi- menunjuk ke arah telinga Kai.

Lelaki yang lain hanya tertawa remeh, Suho menyeringai, ia menarik paksa benda tersebut dan menginjaknya hingga menatap benda yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dengan lirih. " Kau bisa mendengarku cacat?! " Teriak Suho. Kai memperhatikan gerak mulut Suho, dahinya mengkerut karena tak bisa mengartikannya. " Oh iya aku lupa kau kan cacat, dan alat bantu dengarmu rusakya, jadi kau tak bisa dengar aku kan? "

Semua yang berada di sana tertawa keras mendengar lelucon –yang menurut mereka lucu- dari Suho.

_" Maaf, aku tak bisa mengerti perkataanmu Sunbae, kau bicara terlalu cepat. "_

Suho tertawa keras, ia menatap ke arah teman – temannya.

.

.

" **Ada yang bisa bahasa isyarat di sini?** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Coming Soon!_

Terima kritik dan saran, tidak terima bash dan flame..

inget, FF di atas cuman Prolog..

Review? xDD


	2. Mean - Chapter 2

Title : Heartbeat ( Chapter 1 )

Cast : KaiSoo and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Drama, DLL

Lenght : Chapter

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD AMBURADUL, YAOI, BL, AU, GAJE, ANEH, ABAL-ABAL, ANGST GAGAL DLL. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : "_Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. _

_Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahukan mu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.."_

_"_**Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.."**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

******************************************************* Virus Present ***********************************************************

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kai memperhatikan gerak mulut Suho, dahinya mengkerut karena tak bisamengartikannya. **_

_**" Oh iya aku lupa kau kan cacat, dan alat bantu dengarmu rusakya, jadi kau tak bisa dengar aku kan? " **_

_**Semua yang berada di sana tertawa kerasmendengar lelucon –yang menurut mereka lucu- dari Suho. **_

_**" Maaf, aku tak bisa mengerti perkataanmu Sunbae, kau bicara terlalu cepat. "**_

_** Suho tertawakeras, ia menatap ke arah teman – temannya. **_

_**" Ada yang bisa bahasa isyarat di sini? "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kai menatap tajam ke arah Suho. " Jangan tatap kami seperti itu _cacat!_ " Ucap Baekhyun,

pemuda itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Kai, membuat pemuda bisu itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Suho menyeringai saat menatap Kai terjatuh. Ia menarik kerah seragam Kai, hingga Kai berlutut.

Darah segar merembes keluar dari sudut mulut pemuda itu. Kris melangkah maju, kini giliran ia yang akan menyiksa lelaki tak berdosa di depannya.

BBUGHH!

Tanpa rasa iba ia menendang kepala Kai dengan keras dan sekuat tenaga. Menginjak – injak perut Kai.

Baekhyun tertawa remeh saat Kai terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Betapa lemahnya lelaki di depannya ini. Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan Kai.

Ia memasang wajah sedih, seolah ia akan mengasihinya.

Kai meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Dadanya terasa ngilu, ia tak bisa bernapas sedikitpun.

.

.

" Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan _cacat?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Kai meneteskan air matanya, tak kuat menahan sakit pada organ vitalnya.

" Jantung mu sakit eoh? Apa kau bawa obatmu? Ckckck ternyata kau kehilangan obat itu kan. "

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dari sakunya. Melemparkan kotak itu ke arah Baekhyun.

" Kau butuh ini bukan?"Baekhyun menggoyang – goyangkan kotak itu di hadapan Kai.

" Kau akan memberikan itu padanya Baek? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Pemuda bereyeliner itu tertawa konyol mendengar omong kosong kekasihnya.

" Tentu tidak Yeollie~ untuk apa aku memberikan kepadanya toh dia sebentar lagi akan mati. "

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

_" Hyung, sekali saja aku mohon padamu, aku masih ingin hidup hyung.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menginjak tangan Kai, kemudian menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

Menjedotkan kepala lelaki tan itu ke tembok. Kris juga tidak tinggal diam, ia memukuli wajah Kai hingga memar.

Kai hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah. Suho dan Kris menghentikan aksinya saat Baekhyun menatap mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai. Menarik tubuh Kai dengan sangat halus hingga pemuda itu terduduk.

_" Terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku hyung.. "_

Keheningan pecah seketika saat tawa keras menggelegar di Aula sekolah.

Belum, ini belum berakhir, drama yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Berengsek! MATI SAJA KAU_CACAT!_"

.

.

.

.

.

Cuih!

Baekhyun meludahi wajah Kai. Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

" Baek? Gwaenchana? " Tanya Suho. Baekhyun berbalik, menatap teman – temannya.

"Bunuh si _cacat_ itu sekarang, aku sudah muak menatap wajahnya. " ucapnya santai.

Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ia menggeleng lemah. Baekhyun menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar.

" Baekkie ge, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun menatap Tao,

kemudian menatap ke semua teman sekelompoknya. " hahh.. baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok, untuk menyiksanya lebih kejam lagi. "

Baekhyun beranjak pergi dan diikuti dengan gerombolannya. Tao menatap iba ke arah Kai, ia menjatuhkan sapu tangannya di depan pemuda tan itu.

.

.

_" Seharusnya kau mati saja saat itu Jongin.. daripada kau tersiksa seperti sekarang ini._

_" Tapi hyung.. kenapa kau tak membantuku? Kenapa Baekhyun hyung seperti ini padaku? "_

_" Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa Jongin, aku meminta maaf atas kekejaman hyung – hyungku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membungkuk dalam kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kai menatap lirih punggung Tao, bayangan pemuda panda itu semakin jauh, jauh , hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Iris matanya berpindah haluan, menatap butiran – butiran obatnya yang sangat berharga.

Sudah tak berbentuk bulat lagi, yang tersisa hanya serbuk – serbuk halus karena injakan kaki hyung – hyungnya.

Lelaki bisu itu hanya bisa terduduk, kedua kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Ia hanya pasrah, berharap ada yang akan datang untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Kyung, Kai masih berada di sekolah, tadi ia dipukuli lagi oleh hyungmu."

" ... "

" Kyung, kau masih di sana?"

" ... "

" Kyung, aku serius! "

" Aa-aaku akan ke sekolah lagi Tao, bye"

PIP!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari memutar arah, kembali lagi menuju ke sekolah.

Beruntung tadi ia mampir dulu ke kafe dekat sekolah, jadi ia tak perlu repot naik kendaraan. Jarak antara kafe tersebut dengan sekolahnya hanya dua blok, dan Kyungsoo kembali bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Hanya sepuluh menit ia berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di sekolahnya. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo membuka gerbang tinggi di hadapannya.

Sedikit sulit tapi ia berhasil membukanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, betapa bodoh dirinya, kenapa tadi ia tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kai dulu pada Tao.

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki anak tangga, berdoa agar Kai **'nya'** baik – baik saja.

Jemarinya perlahan membuka satu persatu pintu, menengok ke dalam banyak ruangan, tapi tak ada tanda – tanda pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

Pandangan matanya mengarah ke lantai, ada noda darah seseorang, Kyungsoo mengikuti darah tersebut, panjang dan banyak?

Berbagai pertanyaan menyelubungi benak Kyungsoo. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu, jejak darah itu sudah tak ada.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menenggakkan kepalanya.

" U K S ? "

Ia meraih kenop pintu, terdengar bunyi pecahan sebuah benda di dalam. Sekejap tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat, dengan tangan yang bergetar Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

" KAI?! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAAKKK!**

.

.

.

" MMMPPPHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

* * *

_update!_

Review?

Note : FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh satu cerita di buku cerpen yang saya baca,

hanya ide cerita saja yang saya muat di sini. Jadi alur dan sebagainya saya yang buat sendiri.

Dan kalau ada tulisan yang di _italic_ berarti itu percakapan dalam bahasa isyarat ya.


End file.
